Taking A Break
by MissKayla15
Summary: Tenten has been put on bed rest and needs someone to look after her. Surprisingly her own team mate has volunteered. What will happen when Neji and Tenten are together alone for 2 weeks?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

This is my first FanFic and I don't know if its good or if I should continue it?

Taking A Break

Chapter 1

My eye lids fluttered open, but as the white ceiling blinded me they closed shut again. My head ached along with various other places of my body. I did

my best to remember my last thoughts before I had woken up in this state. I remembered going on the mission with Lee, Neji, and Naruto clearly. I

also remember Neji asking me to go check on the client who we were protecting. After that I had left my post with the three of them and went into the

small cottage where the client was resting. Once I had stepped into the house, the calmness had left me and I knew the client was not in the cottage.

It was empty and as a ninja my instincts were to find the client as quick as I could. Muddy tracks were leading in and out of the cottage so I headed

out the back door to catch up with the kidnapper before this got out of hand. In 2 minutes I had found the client and the rogue ninja trying to take off

with him. The client was a valuable pawn in a conflict going on between two rival villages and if these ninjas ran off with him they would be rich and I

would be out of a job. With few words exchanged I was in a heated and a battle I was sure to lose. Most of them I could take out with ease but the

main one wasn't going down. The tall muscular man was barely getting scratched while my energy was running out fast. I kept my goal in site through

with the crouching man calling encouraging words from the sidelines. Really this guy just needed to run back to the others where safety was a

guarantee for him. I couldn't give out full on attacks with him so near but I still gave it my best. Being a dead ninja was better than being a failed one

in my opinion. With these thoughts I dragged on the fight until our conditions were pretty much the same. Only one more good blow and this guy

would be done for, one more good blow though and I would be done for. I knew I had to make this last one count as I started the jutsu, too bad for

me he was faster. I was knocked down and the rest of the story was coming in pieces. I recalled voices yelling my name, Neji had been kneeling down

over me when I was slipping into unconsciousness. Then there was the trip back, Neji as any good team mate would was carrying me. How

embarrassing I thought, to have to be carried because I was so weak. Neji was probably pissed right now, I had not followed protocol and alarmed

the team of the situation like I should have. Neji always took his duties as team leader seriously and hardly ever understood instinct compared to the

rules. I wondered how bad my condition was and when I would be able to go back to my training. Gai Sensei would be mad if I fell too far behind. Plus

any lost training would just lead me farther behind my genius and workaholic team mates. I opened my eyes again and they slowly readjusted to the

bright ceiling. I sat up in the hospital bed and felt a sudden sharp pang run through my left leg. Also my gut felt like someone had dug their fist in and

had forgotten to take it out.

"You're awake". Said a rough voice from the doorway. I looked over to see Neji, himself. He looked at me emotionless but I could feel the anger in the

room. Being Neji's team mate had given me the ability to see past his cold statue sometimes, something everyone else lacked I felt. For example Rock

Lee, he would do the things that irritated Neji most and I would wonder if I was the only one who could see his anger in those situations. Then again

Rock Lee was probably not a good example to use, he still thought he had a chance with Haruno Sakura.

"Yes, can you inform me of my injuries?"

"Is it not obvious?" He said rolling his eyes. I looked at myself and realized my whole left leg was in a cast. For my leg to be in a cast it must have been

bad. Usually medic nins could heal anything in a short period of time. I could also feel the gauze wrapped around various areas, a lot around my stomach.

"A broken leg." I said a little sad. This would definitely put a dent in my training and a stop to my missions for awhile. "For how long?"

"A week or two." Almost like he was sad also. Well he probably was, I was his sparring partner. Neji would have to train with the workaholic Lee. "You also have several cuts and bruises. You originally had four ribs broken but I've been told they were healed." Neji reported, leave it to him to know all the gory details. He acted like it was his job sometimes.

"Hm." I said to fill the silence. "And the mission? A fail or a success?"

"It was not a fail but I would not call it a success." He said getting angry.

"As long as the client got to the village then I would call it a success." I said relieved. How could Neji be mad if our butts were saved?

"Tenten, you disobeyed my orders." He said stepping fully into the room.

"No, you told me to check on the client and that's what I did. The client was in a tight fix and as the mission was to protect the client I would say I carried out your orders exactly as you said them."

"No. You went off without telling me or the other two team mates. If we hadn't have showed up when we did you would be dead Tenten." His words weren't having the affect he wanted on me.

"Well thank you." I said not sure if that would ease him. I felt my point was pretty valid and my decision was a good one. "But I did handle it pretty well. I mean when you guys got there it couldn't have been that hard to take the leader guy down." I said thinking out loud.

"That's beside the point." Neji said firmly.

"I don't see how. Ninjas have to risk their lives all the time for the sake of a mission. It comes with the job."

"If you would have just told us the client was absent the mission would be a success and we would be training right now." Ha, so I was right, Neji didn't want to train with Lee.

"I'm sorry Neji that I ruined your training schedule. You know there's a whole village full of ninjas who will spar with you. Standing there lecturing me through isn't going to benefit you, my injuries are an inconvenience but I can do anything about that at the moment." I said annoyed. Nejd's face

formed into a cross between mad and hurt. Why was he this upset about training? I had missed training days before and he had never acted like this. Usually I never got any reaction out of him.

"That's not why I came here." He said turning to leave. He walked out the door leaving me confused. There was no rule that a team leader had to check in on injured team mates after a mission, was there?

...

The two male members of Team Gai stood in front of the fifth Hokage's desk. They had been called out, Neji from his spot of meditating and Lee from…god knows what.

"Hyuuga Neji. Rock Lee. You have been summoned for help I need concerning your team mate Tenten who is currently in the hospital." Tsunade said from the chair behind her desk.

"Yes ma'am." Neji said respectfully.

"Tenten! Our blooming flower!" Lee smiled joyfully. Neji rolled his eyes in irritation. Lee hadn't even visited Tenten in her 2 days of being hospitalized

Neji thought. Through Lee's absent was probably more suiting to Tenten than Neji's lecture she had received when she first woke up.

...He recalled the mission in his head, how he had sent Tenten inside because she was the friendliest warmest person to talk to and the client preferred her like most did.

She hadn't been the warming and friendliest through when he went to the hospital and she had thought he had been there for training purposes. Anyway after about 10 minutes Naruto made the comment Neji had been thinking.

"What's taking Tenten?" After that Neji had decided to go in the cottage even through Tenten was just listening to the client talk. For some reason

people always felt compelled to tell Tenten their problems, Neji had noticed. When he had found the house empty and the tracks, he put two and two

together. He called Lee and Naruto like a good ninja and they set off. It wasn't long until they heard the battle sounds. They ran in right as Tenten

was falling to the ground. Neji with his quick speed barely had time to catch her. She had been a mess, blood, bruises, everything looked wrong to

Neji. It made his stomach turn. Whether Neji would admit it or not, his team mate Tenten had always been more important to him than the rest. He

knew this was wrong as a ninja should not have a favorite among team mates but Neji couldn't help how he felt. Tenten was different.

"Tenten." He had said gently, trying to hide the frightened words. Naruto and Lee went after the guy and without any effort brought him down. A part

of Neji wished he could have been the one to drill the guys head in the ground but he reminded himself to keep his thoughts on Tenten. Tenten must

have given it her all. There was no medic on the squad and Neji was feeling urgent to get back home.

"That was the only one, the others are gone." Lee said impressed.

"How's Tenten?" asked the client who came out from his hiding place in the bush. "She came and rescued me. I didn't know she was such a strong

ninja." The man amazed. Of course she did, Neji thought a little irritated. Tenten was one of the best in the village and gave it her all in every fight she fought.

"She's got severe injuries. We need to get her back to the leaf." Neji ordered.

"Well the mission was to escort this guy to his village, are we aborting? Also there's the criminal ninja on the ground." Naruto pointed out confused.

"Naruto. Lee. Take the rogue to the nearest village and return the man to his. We are only an hour's walk away, you can handle it. I'll take Tenten to the Leaf so she can get treated." Neji commanded.

"Hai." Lee said giving a salute.

"Makes sense." Naruto agreed. Neji easily lifted Tenten's small fragile body and flashed out, cradling her to his chest. Neji had a one track mind then. Save Tenten.

…..

Neji snapped back to the present.

"As you see Tenten is being released tomorrow. We simply don't have the room in the hospital for her. She doesn't need a nurse, she just need

someone to watch her. Tenten has a broken leg, injuries, and pills are needed to be taken at certain times throughout her day for 2 weeks. This will

get her healed and back to training as soon as possible. She lives alone and I can't let her be alone in there. So here is why you're here. Can you or do you know anyone who is fitted to stay with Tenten during her recovery?" Tsunade asked. Neji went through a list quickly in his head, he couldn't

think of anyone. Tenten would need someone who knew all her tricks or else she would have them gone the night they came. Tenten had always hated being fussed over.

"Well…" Lee began thinking. Lee couldn't do it, he would drive her nuts and be over caring. "Maybe..." Lee said stuck. Lee probably didn't want to Neji realized as it would cut into his training. Well Tsunade did say 'Can you'…

"I will." Neji said his voice calm and even. Lee looked at him confused and a tad shocked.

-Neji never did nice things for people! Through he never would abandon a mission for anyone either. Tenten always seemed to be an exception with him.

"Good idea! Neji knows Tenten best, Lady Tsunade. And maybe Neji this will help you on your people skills?" Lee asked excited. He was probably just happy he wasn't doing it, Neji thought.

"Okay Hyuuga Neji be at the hospital tomorrow morning. Starting then Tenten is on your care." Tsunade smiled motioning towards the doors. As

Hokage she had a lot of duties and people to attend to which didn't bug Neji. He was never one for small chat. The two boys walked out, Neji to go back to meditating and Lee to go back to…god knows what.

xxxx Thanks for reading the beginning of my FanFic, should I update? xxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

I was dressed in my black sweats and my dark blue shirt. The nurse had helped me get up and now I was practicing walking around on my crutches. I wanted to throw them aside, it felt weird needing to lean on them but I knew if I did that the pain would be unbearable and I wouldn't be walking anytime soon. Due to the busyness of the hospital, I was being released early. Fine by me, my only desire was to go back to my cozy apartment.

"Your caretaker is here so you are free to go." The nurse said appearing in the door way.

"Caretaker?" I asked confused.

"Yes, you don't think we would send you home alone would you? With no one to watch over you?" The nurse gave a light laugh. Um yes? That was exactly what I had in mind. She could read the answer on my face. "Heavens no! In normal circumstances you would be here another 2 weeks as we know how you young ninja's like to break the rules." She said laughing aloud to herself. She had to be because I surely wasn't laughing. "Don't worry Miss Tenten, Lady Tsunade has assigned a close friend of yours to watch over you. You're in capable hands." She smiled reassuringly.

Hell no! I thought to myself. I was still a young kunoichi, able of taking care of myself. I wonder who it would be and the difficulty level at which it would take them to leave. It wouldn't matter anyway, I was great at persuasion. Whoever it was would be gone by tonight.

"Who is it? Do you know?" I asked in fake politeness. I was a little mad these nurses were so untrusting of me, it was to be expected through, I knew that.

"Hyuuga Neji." She said absentmindedly writing on her clip board. I almost didn't believe her because of how easy that name had flowed through the silence. Saying the devil was taking care of me would have been better than that name. Neji could have never agreed to this. He hated taking care of people, heck he hated showing any emotion beside his occasional smugness. Most importantly I was under the impression he hated me right now for the mission, what would I do for 2 weeks alone with Neji? Kill myself came up first in my mind. Secretly I put Neji on a higher pedestal than everyone else. He was my team mate, my friend, and in a way my closes one at that. Neji and I spent everyday training or going on mission so you would think I might be ok with this…no. Neji could not see me at my house, I would most definitely make a fool of myself in front of him. Neji could lose all good thoughts he had left of me. Why would Neji agree to this?

"Are you ready?" The nurse asked concerned at my show of concern no doubt.

"Yes." I said walking slowly and clumsily down the hallway.

Once we got down to the front desk I was already beaten from that long walk.

"Hyuuga Neji is outside waiting, he has all your pills and instructions so you can get well as soon as possible. See you in a week dear." She smiled before leaving me. Pills? Me taking pills? That lady must be on the crazy train. I gathered up all the dignity I had and walked outside the doors. At first happiness did hit me as I felt the warm air and smelt the morning dew. If only for 2 days, staying inside had been torture. My spirits also lifted when I saw Neji leaning against the side of the building as he was one of my favorite people but then I remembered why he was standing there and they dropped. They plummeted. This was going to be tough, Neji knew all my tricks, and at times he had helped me pull them on people.

"Ready?" He asked his smooth voice impatient.

"Yeah." I said heading towards the stairs. I had to act like walking on crutches was no big deal because it wasn't was it? People used these things all the time?

"A problem?" He asked a little amused as I stared at the few stairs before me.

"No." I said balancing on my right leg and holding onto the railing. I got to the ground and started walking towards my apartment. The speed at which a turtle could beat.

The speed was bugging him no doubt and it was bugging me too but I didn't know what to do. My apartment was a ways off and all I could do was slow walk. I had to use all my energy on just making that look effortless.

"Do you need assisted walking?" Neji asked calmly. I could usually tell what he meant by his face but he was staying behind me.

"No." I said in defense. I would not be counted as weak, not ever.

"At this rate we won't make our destination until sunset." Neji said annoyed. Yep, speed was bugging him. It was already afternoon and I was hungry and tired.

"Fine." I signed defeated. In less than a second he was by my side, his arm wrapped around my waist acting as my crutch. I held the real crutch in my hand and we took off. I wanted to relax in Neji's arms as it was very comforting but I didn't want him to read into that. I didn't want me to read into that.

We were at my apartment in a minute and he set me down making sure I was supported by my crutch. I stepped forward and walked into the building. I realized I hadn't used the front door and lobby in forever. My window was my door and that way I didn't have to know or interact with the people in my building. As we walked in I saw the stairs and let out a sign, I was floor 5. Before I could take a step through Neji was back in position and we were on floor 5.

"Thanks." I said annoyed at my weakness.

I would make sure to kick him in the ass at our next sparring session to gain back our pride. I walked up to my door and opened it, happy to be home.

"You didn't lock it? You were gone on a week mission and you didn't lock your apartment?" Neji asked shocked seeping through his smooth complexion.

"Why would anyone break in?" I asked bemused by his reaction. I turned on the light to reveal the kitchen slash living room. It was more of just one big room. To the left was a small neat kitchen with a bar stool for two. I had never been one for company, everyone once in awhile Sakura would drop in and that would be about it. To my right was a living room with a T.V, a couch, a chair, and a coffee table. I hadn't really used the room but now that I was handicapped it would probably be used more than I imagined. Everything was neat and color coated just how I liked it. There was a small hallway straight ahead of me which contained 4 doors, a bathroom, a guest room, a laundry slash storage room, and my bedroom. I always loved my small perfect apartment. I always felt it fit me perfectly.

"The leaf does have criminals." Neji said carrying on the conversation. I gave a shrug and walked further in. Neji shut the door behind him but didn't go farther than that.

"If you are ok, I am going to go get my supplies." He said unsure.

"I'm fine." I said, Neji's help was getting on my nerves. He left quietly and I finally felt a little better. I walked to the guest room to make sure everything was accommodating. It consisted of a full sized bed and a closet and a dresser. The bed was made and the theme was light blue. I tried to remember when I had used this room. I couldn't help my need for neatness and cleanness. Order was always a comfort for me as weird as that seemed. I knew the bathroom was clean also. Whenever I was home and bored I cleaned and this was my plan but I realized there was nothing to clean. I decided to go to the kitchen and make a late lunch for myself. It was a ham and cheese and I boredly ate it. I wondered what I would do for 2 weeks. I couldn't go outside without help and Neji wouldn't probably be staying around during the day. He would want to train which was to be expected. I wanted to train, maybe target practice only using my hands? This could be like one of Lee's barrier that he's always trying to overcome.

I lazily cleaned up my food and sat down on the couch to read a book. I only had a few and once I started I remembered why I didn't have many books. I hated reading. I put the book down determined to find something useful to do. I grabbed my scroll and took out some of the weapons. I sat down in contempt and started to sharpen and clean my weapons. Sitting on the floor surrounded by my weapons I was easily lost in the process.

I barely noticed when Neji walked back in the door.

"You shouldn't be handling weapons." He said in a matter of fact voice.

"I'm not a child." I said in the same voice. I looked up to see him standing above me as if demanding I stop what I was doing. Neji had another thing coming to him if he thought he could boss me around. Sure when we were training or going on a mission I did whatever King Neji commanded but in my own house the rules were different. I owned this turf not him. "Why don't you go out and do something? You don't have to stay bottled up in here with me. I'm capable of taking care of myself, really there's no need for you, you're free to leave." I said in my best persuasive voice. I think Neji caught it.

"I've been assigned to assist you. If you don't like it then you only have yourself to blame. You were the one who went off by yourself." He said. I looked at him feeling ticked off and forgot the newly sharpened kunai in my hand. My grip tightened out of habit and this caused a deep clean cut in my hand. I jumped a little from the surprise of the new pain and looked down at my palm. I gave a grunt and was about to get up to get my first aid kit when Neji got it for me. I had 3 stored in the house, even though I was a good ninja it didn't mean in the comfort of my own home I didn't slip up. I secretly hoped this was common in all houses. This is why Neji didn't need to be here I reminded myself. Only 5 minutes of his presence and I had made an academy student mistake. He sat down quietly and opened it. He took my hand firmly and started wrapping the gauze. You would expect that in a rush he would be rough but it was the exact opposite. His warm hands gently held mine and the way he wrapped my hand was swift but with carefulness. Like I was a fragile china door. I had watched him countless times wrap his own wounds and it was never like this. I tried to remember him wrapping someone else's hands so I could compare but I couldn't remember him ever treating someone. On missions that had always been my job. I looked at his face as his was focused on my hand. He was saying the least, handsome. I had realized this when I first met him. His calm chiseled like face, his intense eyes, and his brown silky hair. That's what I saw at first, that's what everyone saw. Once I got to know Neji through my reasons got more detailed. His smirk when he knew he was right, the way he fought, the way he would slip up from his cold act and tell a joke, or smile, or care. The hidden emotions behind his eyes that at times I felt like only I could see but never read. His lean figure or his muscular legs and arms. I needed to snap out of my Neji thoughts, thinking those thoughts never did any good for me. Not now, not ever. When Hyuuga Neji did fall in love it would be with some high upper clan not his boring broken leg team mate. This caused me to think back t my past for a second, but only a second as those kind of thoughts only put me in a bad mood.

"Sorry." I said quietly, softly. He looked up curious before cleaning up the mess.

"What for?" He asked.

"Making you clean up after me, making you watch me while I'm injured, making you miss out on training, disobeying the rules…" I was going to go on, there was a big list in my head but he stopped me.

"There's no need to apologize and you're not making me do anything." He said calmly.

"I doubt this is how you want to spend the next 2 weeks." I laughed.

"I am the one who volunteered." He shrugged, taking the first aid kit and putting it back where he got it. I watched him confused. I thought Tsunade had forced Neji to take care of me as it had been his mission I had been injured on.

"You did?"

"I thought you would prefer me instead of Lee or Gai Sensei. Was I wrong?" He smirked knowing he was right. Sometimes I wondered how much Neji knew about me and my thoughts. I temporarily thought of how worse the situation could be if this was Gai or Lee standing in front of me.

"You already know your right." I said rolling my eyes. I put my weapons away still proud of my handiwork. "Good job at playing nurse through." I teased.

I stood up leaning on the ridiculous crutch and headed toward the kitchen. It was already 6 and I guessed I should make supper.

"What do you want to eat?" I said politely.

"It doesn't matter."

I got to work in the kitchen as Neji took his things to the guest room. In a few minutes I had some Ramen prepared. I made two bowls ready.

"I'm not one for cooking so you just have to deal." I warned him as he sat down. Neji was probably use to gourmet meals at the Hyuuga compound.

"It is fine."

All I really knew about Neji's eating preferences was he hated spicy foods. Neji had never showed interest in any food he ate beyond that.

My mind wandered back to when we had gone on that mission and had tried The Curry of Life. More of like the curry of death for Neji. That's what Lee was probably eating right now, curry. I finished my bowl and cleaned up while I was letting my mind reminisce in the past. I then went to my room to prepare for bed. Everything was harder for me with the big weighted cast and the new pains I was finding all over myself but I managed. I took a shower, got ready for bed, and was about to fall to sleep when I thought of my guest. It would be hard to remember Neji's presence when he wasn't right in front of me, I had been living alone since I was 10.

"Goodnight Neji." I called unsure and quiet. He most likely couldn't even hear it.

"Sleep well Tenten." A warm soothing voice replied. I did just that, dropping off into a relaxing sleep.

Xxx Hope you guys enjoyed the next chapter. Please Review! xxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Neji lay in the guest bed unable to sleep. It wasn't because of the room itself, he actually quite liked it. It was the situation that was consuming his

thoughts. He was in Tenten's home. Tenten was sleeping just a hall down from where he lay. Neji wondered if she was safe, if she had everything she needed, if she was having a good dream. Maybe this job wasn't good for him, he had never worried about Tenten like this before. He had never really worried about anything more than a success of a mission. That was the most important thing to a ninja he convinced himself. His mind floated back to

this afternoon when Tenten had cut herself with the blade. He had already noted the first aid kit above the fridge when he first arrived and didn't really think when he went to retrieve it and sit by Tenten's side. He hadn't thought about grabbing her warm slim arm until he was half way through with the wrapping. He secretly relished in the thought that he was taking care of Tenten and she was relying on him right now. Then she had

apologized in that soft sweet voice and he had enjoyed hearing it but knew not why she was saying the words. Once she explained to him, he almost laughed knowing she had everything wrong. No one was making him, he truly wanted to be here for her. Even saying sorry about the mission had seemed foolish as Neji admitted to himself that he would have acted the same for the sake of the mission. He tried to make her realize that he was

here for her and he wasn't mad but Neji was never one for words. Now was one of those moments he wished he was. Then again did he really want Tenten knowing all that? Next he thought of her quiet voice reaching him in his room as she said goodnight. When she said his name it was always different than when others did. Neji couldn't quite put his finger on why it was different but it was. It had always been like that. He had replied with a sleep well and her name. A word he never got tired of saying. Neji was confused because he really didn't understand what any of these thoughts

meant and didn't have the strength to sort them out at this late hour. What kind of relationship did they have? It wasn't family but it felt more than a friendship. When thinking back on the day he also recalled the way her waist had fit perfectly under his arm or how when she was injured on the

mission even through getting her to the hospital was of importance he hadn't wanted to stop holding her. He had to stop thinking about this, the lustful thoughts Neji was having was very much unlike him. It was more than that he realized. It was not only her looks but also the way she said

things or when she looked in his eyes it was like she was seeing more than he allowed people to. Neji was frustrated at not being able to put a name on these thoughts he was having and decided to put all his energy into going to sleep. Eventually he did go to sleep but only when he realized that when day came he would get to see Tenten.

…...

I woke up, the rain gently pouring on my window. I hated when it rained, it always clouded my mind with unwanted thoughts. Most of the hatred came from the inability to train that day but since I couldn't train anyway I realized the rain had no affect on me. I sat up, swinging my legs over the bed and stood up. Instantly an indescribable pain ran up my leg and I gave out a yelp as I crashed to the floor. I cursed under my breath. You just said you couldn't go outside remember? So did you think stepping on your broken leg would be ok? Idiot I said scolding myself in my mind. There was a quick tap on my door and Neji opened it without a response. I didn't look up not wanting to feel the embarrassment when Neji put together the reason I was on the floor was because I forgot I had a cast on.

"Are you ok?" Neji said kneeling down beside me. I probably shouldn't have been this close to him in the morning, my mind was processing right yet. I gave a sign at how pathetic my thoughts were becoming right now.

"Tenten are you hurt?" Neji said trying to reach me. I snapped out of my daze and shoved the butterflies down.

"No, I'm fine." I said acting like his concern was irritating to me.

"Are you sure? What happened?" He asked grabbing my waist and pulling me up. He sat me on the bed and reached for my crutch, handing it to me.

"Um it's early and I uh guess I forgot I uh had a broken leg." I mumbled feeling my cheeks blushing. I looked down at my leg where the pain still throbbed.

"Be more careful." He instructed. I stood my crutch up and pulled myself up to his height. Well almost his height, he was a few inches taller than me.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize." He said rolling his eyes. "When you're ready I made breakfast." He said leaving my room.

"Um ok." I said slowly. Neji had made breakfast? Neji knew how to cook? Well he did always cook our meals when we were camped out on a mission, I just didn't think he cooked in the kitchen. My stomach flipped when I thought back to what had just happened. Neji had walked into my room, picked me up, and had told me to be more careful. I really had to stop fantasizing. Neji was just a friend, a good friend. I hurried to the bathroom and got ready for the day.

…..

I walked down the hall dressed and prepared. I sat down next to Neji and started eating the eggs he had prepared. They were by far the best eggs I had ever tasted but then I didn't know how much that meant since I wasn't one for cooking eggs. Neji had a sheet in front of him he was reading with a plain expression.

"What's that?" I asked being noisy. Without taking his eyes from the paper he slid a pill bottle in front of me.

"You're suppose to take Pill A and Pill B after breakfast." Neji instructed as if it was that simple.

"Why?" I said giving a moan.

"I'm not a doctor." He shrugged. "I'm just reading the instructions from them."

"And what would happen if I didn't take the pills?" I said curious.

"You have something against pills?"

"No." I said too quickly. He saw right threw my lie and set the paper down, giving me a questioning look.

"Take the pills."  
"I will." I said my voice becoming high pitched. I forced my hand to take out one blue and one green pill from the bottles. "Why the colors?"

"Don't stall." Neji smirked proud of catching my attempt to fool him. I hated taking pills.

"What if someone switched pills and these are actually poison." I warned.

"Someone trying to kill you?" He mocked

"Well there was that one time…"

"Take the pills." He interrupted not falling for my second trick. I closed my eyes tightly embarrassed and popped them in, instantly swallowing them. I refrained from gagging as the slid down my throat. Neji turned back to his sheet with an eye roll and read on.

"What does it say?" I asked peering over his shoulder. He swiftly moved it out of my eye sight and I let out a sign. "So what are you going to do today?" I absentmindedly looked out at the raining village. I felt totally apart from it, cooped up in here. Lee was probably training right now, despite the rain.

"Whatever you do." He said still reading.

"I can't do anything and you don't need to sit here and be bored with me. I'm capable of watching TV alone." I persuaded.

"Am I not enjoyable company?"

"No, that's not it." I said quickly. "Just thinking of your best interest." I kept on. As much of a whole day with Neji would be something I would wish for, I wouldn't want him to start hating me for my current state.

"That's my best interest at the moment." He said still reading that dame paper. Giving up, I laid my head on the cool counter and stretched my arms out in front of me.

"What do you think Lee's doing?"

"Most likely with Gai Sensei training in the rain." Neji said uninterested.

"Lucky." I breathed out as Neji rolled his eyes at my response.

"What would you be doing today if you weren't stuck with me?"

"I'm not 'stuck with you'."

"Stop being polite. What would you be doing?" I asked annoyed.

"Assuming you were not injured, I would be training with you."

"No, I'm not there."

"There?" He asked amused.

"It's a day when I'm gone."

"Where did you go?"

"I don't know…on a mission." I said irritated at his need to be specific.

"We go on missions together." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but not this one."

"What mission did you go on?" He asked putting down the paper and looking at me with a glint in his eyes.

"It was an escorting mission."

"Who?"

"Does it matter?" I laughed a little frustrated.

"We always know our team mates missions."

"Okay fine, a merchant who…was selling an expensive item in the fire country and didn't want to be robbed."

"Who are your team mates?"

"Umm Lee and Gai Sensei."

"So Team Gai went on a mission without their most skilled ninja?"

"Well actually" I said smiling "We all agreed I was the best ninja on the team."

"Really? How was that decided?" He said giving me a rare grin.

"Neji!" I said realizing what he was doing. He gave me an innocent look. "You're getting off point."

"I suppose I'm better at your game than you are."

"What would you be doing?" I said getting back to my original question.

"I would be…meditating."

"In the rain?"

"In my room."

"All day?" I said crinkling my noise. How could Neji meditate so much?

"Yes."

"So today you're going to meditate?"

"No."

"If that's what you want to do…"

"It's not."

"But you just said…"

"That was under different circumstances. My team was on a mission without me."

"And what are the circumstances?"

"I'm taking care of my team mate who in injury can't be trusted alone." I gave a groan and buried my head in my arms, my eyes adjusting to darkness.

"Are you frustrated?"

"Very." I said my voice muffled.

"The paper said you're allowed outside for about 5 hours a day but that can't all be walking and since it's raining the rules are different. So Tenten what do you want to do today?"

"Jump off a cliff." I said sarcastically.

"It's not under the Don't Do column on the paper but I'm assuming it's a given."

"I'm joking." I laughed at his serious tone. Next came a long moment of comfortable silence as I thought of Neji and Neji probably counting down in his head until he could get back to training.

"I guess we could…watch TV." He said the feeling of disgust coming out in his voice.

"I don't know how to work it."

"Then I guess that wouldn't interest you?"

"No it wouldn't. What interest you?" I said turning my head to the side to look up at him.

"Interesting you."

"Liar." I snorted. I momentarily got lost in Neji's eyes as he stared down at me. So many people, so many girls would die for a day with Neji and here I was, wanting it but not knowing what to do with it now I had it.

"I have an umbrella."

"It's just sprinkling but it could get worse." He said a little worried.

"We'll be back by then." I said sitting up and swinging my legs to get off the bar stool. I was about to jump off but a warm hand placed itself on my arm.

"Your crutch." He reminded.

"Right." I said giggling at my forgetfulness. I grabbed my wooden stick and headed to the storage room to get my umbrella. I only had one black umbrella and I knew Neji would need to share it. Oh well I thought almost cheerfully.

I came back out where Neji was quickly finishing cleaning the kitchen. We headed out the hall and Neji grabbed the keys, locking my door.

"I wonder if I'll see a neighbor."

"You've never seen a neighbor?"

"When I first moved in a couple of them introduced themselves but besides hearing the occasional noise, it's like they don't even exist. I always use my window to come and go also."

"Hn." He said wrapping his arm around my waist. We were down to the lobby in seconds and his arm left my waist making me wonder if it was really ever there. We walked outside and I opened the umbrella. He smoothly took it from me and held it about our heads. For once I didn't protest as I knew an umbrella and a crutch would be too much for me to handle.

"Where are we going?" He asked

"Hmm let's go see Lee." I said missing the green crazy team mate of ours.

"If you insist." He said with a sign as we started walking. Neji acted like he disliked my idea but sometimes I wondered that maybe he did in his own way like Lee. Lee annoys him like hell whenever they're in each other's site but still, he was a team mate.

We walked in a nice silence until we reached the inside dojo. Lee was in there attacking a dumbie.

"Tenten! You're out!" Lee said rushing up to us. He was bouncing around like he does whenever he gets too excited.

"Yep." I said smiling.

"I am so happy! Soon you will be back to the blooming flower of Team Gai."

"Hopefully."

"I believe it Tenten! It is a shame that you are injured, especially since that battle was so fantastic, if only we could have seen it! When we found you that ninja was near death." Lee laughed. "Truly Tenten you are a great ninja."

"Yes Lee but Tenten wouldn't be injured right now if she had just called us for help." Neji interrupted.

"That may be but the client may also have been kidnapped by the ninja or one of us could have gotten hurt." Lee said as if that would have been the worst, Lee having a broken leg. He gave an unexpected gasp. "Tenten, you sacrificed yourself not only for the mission but to save us from harm."

"Umm…" I said unsure how to tell Lee he was wrong.

"Impulse. Tenten did it on impulse." Neji said correcting Lee rudely.

"Even so it was wonderful!" Lee smiled brightly. "And now Neji you are so kind to give up your training to repay Tenten. My team mates are the best!" He said giving a fist pump. I hid a yawn, Lee's excitement was making me tired. Neji noticed it and took my arm.

"Yes well we better leave, the rain isn't good for Tenten."

"Aw so thoughtful! I hope one day I can be as caring as you Neji and as brave as you Tenten." Lee said his eyes watering.

"Thanks Lee." As crazy as it was being around Lee always made me feel better. Maybe from the humor I got from it. Neji had no doubt said what he said to get away from Lee but even so Lee was right. Ever since I woke up in the hospital bed Neji had been more caring than usual. I said goodbye to Lee and walked out the dojo with Neji. The rain was pouring down hard now as we stepped out and I dreaded the walk I had in front of me to get back to my place.

"Yikes." I said under the extended roof.

"Let me carry you and we'll be there faster." Neji demanded obviously wanting to get away from the dojo.

"Okay." I said wanting that more than I should. Neji put me on his back and I held on with as Neji took my crutch. My good leg instantly wrapped around his waist. The chill I had gotten from outside was gone as Neji's body heat seeped into me. He wrapped his arm around my right leg and took off at a ninja's run. I only felt a few rain drops as Neji ran quietly. Soon we were standing on a roof outside my living room window. Once he opened it we were inside and I became warmer. His hand left my leg and I slid off his back, careful not to step on my left leg. He gave me my crutch and shut the window with a soft thud. We were both wet from the rain but not soaked. What I noticed most was how the rain drops glistened off of Neji's face and hair.

"Not too wet." He said proudly.

"Could have stayed in the dojo."

"No we couldn't have." He said giving another smile knowing I knew how tortuous that was for him. I wondered if I would be getting a lot of rare faces from Neji's as we would be together for 2 weeks.

I walked back to my room to put on some drier clothes. I took my hair down wondering if it was ok to do so around Neji. I decided yes as it was bound to happen and put on some sweatpants and a sweat shirt.

I walked out feeling warm and cozy. Neji had changed faster and was in sweatpants and a white shirt. He was reading a book so I headed to the cupboard to find something to do. I settled on doing a puzzle and sat down at the barstool. My mind becoming occupied with what piece went where.

"Are you hungry?" A calm voice said from over my shoulder. I jumped in my seat surprised at the closeness. Neji gave a low chuckle.

"Aren't ninjas supposed to be alert at all times?"

"Not at your own home." I said embarrassed at my reaction.

"You don't lock your door or windows, I wouldn't assume safety here." He said giving another chuckle.

"I'm doing a puzzle."

"I see. You're not very good at them."

"Why would you say that?"

"You've been on the same puzzle for what? 3 hours and you're at an underestimate halfway there."

"Over half." I defended.

"Are you hungry?" he said still amused. I was starting to like this different side of Neji than the cold hearted one I had to deal with at training and on missions.

"Late lunch or early supper?" I said glancing at the clock.

"Whatever you prefer."

"Grilled Cheese?"

"Ok." He said moving on into the kitchen. I tried going back to my puzzle but Neji was distracting.

"When did you learn to cook?"

"I've always been able to cook." He said acting like that should be obvious knowledge for me.

"Really?"

"It's just never been needed until now."

"It's not needed."

"Trust me, it's needed." He said trying to hide his smirk. Typical Neji, he probably just learned to cook so he could add to the list of things he's good at.

We continued to talk until the food was ready. I always felt Neji was my friends, maybe my best friend but after today we were closer, I was sure. Surprise or not, this didn't bug me at all.

Xxxx Thanks for reading my new chapter! Please review and I hope I can update fast enough! xxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Neji's POV

I sat eating my grilled cheese, watching Tenten. She was still studying the puzzle in between eating her sandwich. The day was almost over and if

anything would change tomorrow I would be upset, but I knew I had a whole 2 weeks ahead of this. This being Tenten. Tenten had always been my

partner and we had always had a bond but after today I felt closer, I still wanted to get closer. I had a feeling I would never get as close as I secretly

desired. This made me think about the day, particularly this morning. Seeing Tenten on the floor in her pj's, watching her take her pills (Which I would have to ask her do again in a few minutes) and having conversations or carrying her on my back in the rain and seeing the rain drops across her face and through her hair. Yes, overall today had been a very good day for me.

Tenten gave a yawn beside me as she put a puzzle piece in place. I was actually pretty skilled at puzzles such as these but if I helped then she would go to bed and I wouldn't see her until the morning. Yeah these thoughts were dangerous and I needed to stop them in their tracks until they became worse.

"That was 3 pieces in the last minute, I'm on a roll." Tenten said proudly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the 2 night pills.

"Here" I said. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"No Thanks." She said turning back to her puzzle.

"I wasn't asking." I said getting annoyed. They were just pills, what was the deal with her?

"It might help if you do." She giggled.

"Tenten, will you please take the pills?" I asked in mock politeness. I didn't need her to figure out that I couldn't be forceful with her. Yelling at her would be like killing a bunny, completely unnecessary. She looked up, a smile on her lips.

"Hm. That didn't help." She laughed. I gave a frustrated smile and rested my head in my hand, my elbow on the counter.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, asking just doesn't suit you." She said thinking out loud.

"I meant why not take the pills?"

"I know." She chuckled. I let out a groan of irritation.

"Tenten, you don't want me to force you." I hoped that she wouldn't see through my threat.

"You did ask." She signed, grabbing the pills and quickly swallowing them. She made a face like the pills were sour or something. I couldn't help it; I gave out a short laugh.

"I hate taking pills." She said, her face etched in a memory.

"Why?"

"Not telling."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to know."

"Why?"

"Stop saying that." She said poking my side. I figured it was impossible not to smile when Tenten was around.

"Work on your puzzle." I said grabbing a piece and putting it where it belonged.

"Are you a puzzle champion too?"

"No."

"Hyuuga Neji- good at everything."

"Tenten-…" She turned to listen to what I had to say.

"Indescribable." I said meaning it. She snorted.

"What a compliment, I guess you're not good at everything." She said cheerful.

"I can compliment people."

"Lee?"

"He shows great determination."

"Gai Sensei?"

"He's persistent."

"Tenten?"

"Indescribable." I smirked.

"I'm tired." She complained.

"Go to bed."

"I have to finish this puzzle." She said turning back to it. I got up from the chair and went back to my book, letting Tenten continue in silence.

I was almost at the end of the book when I felt light weight on my right side. I turned my head to see Tenten leaning against me; her foot curled up against her while her left on dangled down between mine and her right.

"Finished my puzzle." She yawned, clearly half asleep. Her lids were heavy and her body weight was on me. Not that I minded, being this close was wanted contact. Before when I had carried her to the leaf, carried her with her crutch, or even snuck up on her I was the one initiating the contact. It was nice that Tenten wanted to be this close, but why I thought this I tried not to dwell on.

"Took awhile"

"Uh huh" She said sleepily closing he eyes. Her hands crumbled themselves in my shirt and she nuzzled her head there also. I knew it was wrong, Tenten was obviously incoherent. I continued on with my book, not doing anything to invite the unusual contact but not ending it either.

I finished my book as Tenten slept beside me. Once it was done, I reached my sensible self and lifted Tenten into my arms and carried her to her room. The covers were already pulled back as I walked in so all I did was lay her down on her bed and pull the sheets up. She clung to them just like she had been to my shirt a few seconds ago. I walked out, ignoring the sensation to stay in that room with her.

"Neji" She muttered in her sleep.

I gave a pause; did that mean she was dreaming about me? Or was she somewhat awake? She looked asleep to me. I wondered why she had said that…I wondered why it had made me feel a little thrilled.

Tenten's POV

I rolled over, still a little sleepy from last night. I remembered sitting at the counter and doing my puzzle. I probably just sleep walked straight to bed.

I got up and lazily pulled my hair into a messy pony tail. I realized that it was pointless to look normal around Neji all the time. He was living with me and in the mornings things like appearance didn't concern me. I had been hopping around but I grabbed the dreaded crutch before exiting my room. I hated the crutch, I truly deeply did.

Walking down the hallway, I smelled pancakes and my morning became joyful.

"Hey" I said to Neji who was in the kitchen. He must have had the same idea as me because he was in his pajamas, not that I minded.

"Good morning." Neji replied.

"I finished the puzzle." I said proud.

"Yeah, you don't remember?" Neji said curious.

"I've been known to sleep walk." Neji gave me a look of disbelief. "I'm serious, last night I probably mumbled incoherent things and went to bed right?"

"Right" Neji said quickly. He set the pancakes down in front of me.

I ate the wonderful pancakes; mine had never ended up tasting like these. When I finished Neji passed me the 2 morning pills.

"Not today." I moaned.

"You did it yesterday."

"But not today."

"I'm not asking.'

"Maybe it would help if you did." I repeated from last night.

"Tenten…take the pills." He ordered not playing along. I quickly gulped them down, trying not to think about it.

"Waahlaaa!" I cheered

"I'm not congratulating you for something you should be doing."

"So what's on the agenda today?" I said trying to get Neji out of his mood. He was silent as he cleaned up the dishes. "You've been gone from your home for 2 days, you should probably go see them, I'll be fine alone." I offered.

"Trying to get rid of me?" He teased.

"No, just your best interest."

"Thanks for the concern but they are aware of the circumstances."

"Your family doesn't miss you?"

"My clan does not, they know I am busy."

"But you're not."

"Yes I am" He signed "What about your family?"

"Don't have one, it's always been just me." I lied.

"Its technically impossible, do they miss you?"

"Nope"

"Where are they?"

"Nope"

"That's not the correct response for that question."

"Not talking about it."

"So they do miss you?"

"Nope"

"Tenten" He said irritated.

"Neji" I said copying him.

"You're annoying in the morning."

"Sorry"

"Don't apologize. What will you do today?" He said going back to my original question. The sky was showing signs of a rain storm soon to come.

"Let's train"

"No"

"Why not?"

"You know why not."

"My leg is broken, I have 2 perfectly good arms."

"No"

"This is going to be a boring 2 weeks for you." I warned.

"I'm fine."

"You're enjoying this?"

"Completely." He said with a dead pan expression.

"Liar"

"I did promise Hinata I would train with her this week."

"Then you should go do that." I encouraged.

"You would come too."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Then I won't either."

"Fine, I'm coming." I grumbled. Neji gave a smirk knowing I would do whatever he wanted most likely. We both went to out separate rooms to get properly dressed and met back in the living room 5 minutes later.

"I know a shortcut, we could be there in a half hour." Neji said as we walked out the door.

"So running that would be?"

"10 seconds"

"So you could run and then I could walk by myself and…"

"No"

"Kidding" I said poking his side.

We started our half hour walk to the Hyuuga Compound and I was actually curious.

…

Hinata gave a grunt as she skidded back from the impact of Neji's attacked. Hinata was good, but without a doubt Neji was the better Hyuuga. The two cousins had been at it for 3 hours straight. I enjoyed watching but there were only so many times the 8 trigram 64 palms was impressive. I almost thought about meditating but I knew it wasn't my thing. I stared down at my cast regretting more than I ever that I hadn't called for help. This could be me and Neji's training time. I knew unlike Hinata, the attacks to get past Neji's defense. I was using weapons in my plans but still what works, works.

They both seemed pretty occupied so I grabbed my crutch and silently took off. I mentally rewarded myself for my successful escape from my prison guard Neji.

I walked around the streets outside the compound, not having a destination in mind.

"Tenten!" called a voice from behind me. I turned to see Sakura, Naruto, and Kiba.

"Hey" I said giving a polite smile.

"How are the injuries going?" Naruto asked.

"Fine"

"Naruto told us what you did, you have guts." Complimented Kiba.

"Thanks"

"What are you doing out here alone through? Lady Tsundae said Neji was your caretaker?" Sakura said confused.

"He is, but I got bored and snuck off. He's training with Hinata."

"Hinata was who we are going to see." Naruto said excited.

"We were going to see if she wanted to go eat lunch with us, you and Neji could come too?" Sakura invited.

"No thanks but Neji might want to, you should ask him." I smiled, knowing he wouldn't.

"Ok, but are you sure you should be out here alone?" Sakura worried.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm a strong kunoichi right? You guys should go eat Ramen through before they run out." I warned looking at Naruto.

"How did ya guess it was Ramen?" Kiba chuckled.

"Run out?" Naruto said his eyes growing wide.

"Heard that's been happening." I teased.

"C'mon guys lets hurry." Naruto said walking off at a faster pace.

"Really Naruto?" Sakura said annoyed "Bye Tenten." Sakura said waving and walking off after Naruto.

"Bye." Kiba said following them.

"See ya guys." I said walking in the opposite direction.

At least someone still fell for my diversion tricks. I started going faster knowing once Neji knew I had left my walk would be over.

…

Neji POV

"Hinata!" yelled a voice coming in through the gates. Hinata stopped the attack she had been trying to use to get through my defense system.

"Na na Naruto" She stuttered giving a shy smile.

"Me, Sakura, and Kiba are going to go get some Ramen. Do you want to join? You can come too Neji." Naruto said waiting on Hinata's reply. Ramen wasn't my favorite but maybe Tenten would want it. She probably wanted to be around other people beside me anyway.

"I would love to, Tenten can come too." Hinata said smiling.

"No, Tenten said she didn't feel like eating Ramen." Kiba said walking up with Sakura. What?

"Oh!" startled Hinata "Where is Tenten?" She asked looking past my shoulder. I turned to where my team mate had been sitting and found it empty.

"We ran across her on our way over here. I guess it's good for her to be getting fresh air but should she be walking alone?" Sakura said looking at me for an answer.

"No." I said, my teeth gritted.

Oh, well she was heading South, near the middle of town." Kiba offered.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Look guys, Tenten said it herself, she's a strong kunoichi capable of walking. Let's also not forget that she said if we don't hurry that they will run out of Ramen." Naruto persuaded. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, this was why I was the one for the job, Tenten fooled people way too easily.

I said my quick goodbyes, refusing the Ramen invitation and took off to find Tenten. I worked on convincing myself I was mad because leaving was against the rules I had made for her. She could be adding more days to her injury, making it worse but another part of me couldn't help imagining how vulnerable she is with her current condition. Sure this was the Leaf, but still Tenten was on a crutch, alone, and pretty. I didn't want to think about all the things that could happen to her. I had to find her.

I ran on top of buildings, scanning the streets. Tenten should be easy to spot. 5 minutes was the total it took me to find her, it could have been 5 minutes too late.

Down below she was in a street, talking to 3 other people. Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino, known as the Leaf's most lazy, chubby, and self absorbed ninjas. Still I was happy she was in the company of other leaf ninjas. I flashed down beside them, behind Tenten so she wouldn't know I was there.

"And that's why you should always eat BBQ pork over regular pork." Choji finished.

"Hey Hyuuga." Shikamaru said nodding at me. Tenten stiffened and I gave a curt nod.

"Well we better be on our way to taste some yummy BBQ pork." Choji said rubbing his stomach.

"Sure you don't want to come?" Ino said warily looking at me. They all knew my opinion of their team.

"No thanks see ya around." Tenten said waving goodbye as they walked off. She then turned to face me.

"You didn't go eat Ramen?" She asked pretending to be shocked.

"Don't" I said angry, she shrugged and started walking away on her crutch at a slow pace.

How could you just walk off? I was put in charge of your care and I made it clear that you are in no way suited to be walking alone. What if something had happened?" I said walking behind her.

"In the Leaf? What could happen?" She laughed humorless.

"Many things"

"Like?" She asked curious. I wasn't about to tell her what I had been thinking. "Exactly, I was fine." She said to my response of silence.

"What if you had hurt something and ruined your recovery?"

"That would never happen."

"You can't be sure." I pushed on.

"Sorry Neji." She said seeming sincere "Please stop being mad." She said almost pleading. My anger melted at the words. Refusing Tenten was impossible, just like staying mad at her would be.

"I'm not mad, don't apologize." I said automatically even though I thought an apology was called for at the moment.

"Where are you going?" I asked changing the subject, she should be tired by now.

"Dunno"

"Are you hungry?"

"Not for Ramen and not for BBQ Pork."

"Neither am I"

"Curry of Life sounds good"

"That's not funny" I said concealing my grin.

"Yes it is" She said not needing my face to tell her my thoughts. "How about the Dango Shop?"

"That's fine." We were near it so that was most likely the reasoning behind her decision which meant I was right. She was getting worn out.

We went to the shop and enjoyed the Dangos. Just like yesterday the clouds started coming out. "It's going to rain, we should go." I said

"Okay" Tenten said with a yawn. I wrapped my arm around her waist, lifting her off the ground, and took her crutch.

In no time I was back in the house and setting her down carefully, making sure she had her crutch for support.

"Thank you Neji" She said looking out the window. I noticed my prediction had been right, it was starting to drizzle.

"That was a late lunch, I'm assuming you won't eat supper."

"Nah, I'm calling that supper"

"Then you should take your 2 night time pills"

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"Pills pills pills" I repeated joining in on her kidding mood. I retrieved them and gave them to her hoping no problem would occur. She took them quickly and made her usual pill face.

"I'm tired" She grumbled walking down the hall and into her room. I had to agree, today had been a long day. I headed to my room to also get ready for bed.

XXX thanks for reading my new chapter! I know I suck at updating and I know Neji is getting a little OOC but I think everyone is kinda like that in their own mind and around certain people, so yeah sorry for that. XXX


End file.
